


A Good Teacher

by LateMarch



Series: I Think I Might Be Writing You a Thing, Maybe [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, lee and girlfriend have sexy times, mostly its that lee is a method actor and comes home in a thrandy mindset, pretty vague soldier's girl connection, soldier's girl, striptease, thrandy is kind of in this one, vaguely dominant lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateMarch/pseuds/LateMarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's girlfriend waits for him to come home from a late night Hobbit shoot, prepared for her very first striptease. Yet she finds that Lee's past movie experience (Soldier's Girl) has left him a little bit more discerning about how one should actually perform a striptease. Pseudo-teaching occurs, then leads to sexiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I'm not sure where this came from.
> 
> No wait, yes I do. I blame this on The Hobbit, which made me watch The Fall, which made me watch Soldier's Girl, the combination of which spawned this. Now I may have a slight obsession for Lee in Soldier's Girl which I don't regret at all, 'cause damn was he a fine looking woman.
> 
> See end notes for musings on potential sequel if you all don't think this one is crap.

All I wanted was to surprise Lee when he came home late from filming.

I heard the front door click open and closed from our bedroom and nervously fluttered my hands over my breasts, my stomach, my thighs, and turned on moody music. The lights were already dimmed, the room lit mostly from a few candles here and there, and I hoped the semi-darkness would help hide my insecurity. I’d never stripped seductively for anyone before, although I’m sure if I asked Lee he’d say anytime I took my clothes off was enough to put him over the edge, sweet man that he was.

“Where are you?” Lee’s footsteps, far away yet audible, told me he was in the kitchen of our rented apartment, which shared a common wall with the bedroom. A loud thunk followed, and I knew that was his bag dropping heavily on the floor by the island, where he usually left it.

Lee didn’t wait for me to answer, and he loomed barefoot in the doorway before I had a chance to call for him, looking ominously unhappy. He wore a different shirt than he’d left with this morning, this one too tight and straining across his shoulders, and his jeans looked rumpled and dusty. Lee’s dark hair was ruffled and his eyes looked particularly tight. How thinly his lips were pressed together, the way he held his shoulders tenser and straighter, told me that I’d picked one of the worst nights possible to attempt a seduction, and nerves almost got the better of me right then and there.

I’d bought new dark gray lingerie that displayed my breasts like some sort of offering to a great beast yet skirted enough over the parts of me I considered too soft – in the store mirrors it had looked good enough, disguising the slight pooch, the lack of thigh gap. It made the color of my red lipstick look vibrant and velvety, like power, made my hair look darker and more dramatic – but here facing such a beautiful man every old insecurity roared its ugly head and I was backing away from him, towards the bathroom, before I knew what I was doing.

Maybe this was a mistake.

“What is all this? What are you doing?” Most nights lately he came home in some sort of incarnation of Thranduil, usually the tired and grumpy version, and I had gradually gotten used to it. After all, it was one of the hazards of being with a method actor – you dated their characters too. Yet this was the grumpiest one yet, with the imperious eyebrows and the way he looked not at me but down the slope of his nose to me.

My toes dug into the carpet. “I just wanted to surprise you.” The shaky way I gestured to the room around us was enough, I’m sure, to indicate just how hesitant I was feeling. Suffering stronger than normal insecurity had slowed the early stages of our relationship down dramatically, and was still an issue that we were forced to work on occasionally, and it was about to take me down in the middle of this momentous occasion. Right then I was ready to take it all off just to pull on my sweats and t-shirt if only to escape his authoritative and superior stare.

For a moment I was afraid that Lee-as-Thranduil would say something unintentionally cruel and definitely in character, something he would regret later and spend weeks tending softly to me as a sort of recompense. It had happened once or twice before, with Lee always a wreck afterwards, and Thranduil had been skirting close to that line for a while now. But instead, to my surprise, Lee crossed the room and turned the music up some. Circling behind me on the way to our bed, he passed close enough that our bodies brushed and I couldn’t help shivering with dreadful anticipation and body heat. Like a predator he was taunting me, baiting me until I either rose to the challenge or gave up completely; he’d win both ways tonight, I knew.

“Do surprise me then.” Lee settled into the middle of the bed, legs spread, with his eyes burning into me and his hands folded in his lap. With movements of extreme purpose, his long fingered hands arrogantly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans while his dark eyes kept contact with mine, spreading his legs even more and sending rushing heat to my sex. As I moved to the center of the room before him, his gaze settled first on my legs, then on the apex between my thighs, and then on my breasts in such a possessive way that I knew our royal guest was still pretty present. But then his gaze flicked to my face as if to reassure himself that I was okay with all this, and I knew Lee was there, enjoying it all as long as I was okay.

The music was hitting a pitch and Lee was waiting impatiently so I began to swing my hips from side to side, using my nails to lightly scrape up my sides till they reached the overflowing cups of my bra. It was a more difficult beat to undress to than I had anticipated, but the rhythm found me quickly enough, the awkwardness in my movements gradually fading. I thought I heard his breathing hitch as one strap slid down over my shoulder and my breast hovered on the edge of exposure but nothing else was exposed, and I turned around to look coyly at him over my shoulder.

From behind the curtain of my hair I watched his face as I bent forward and slid my thumbs under the waistband of my lace panties, hips still swaying. I thought I was doing pretty well too, until Lee frowned.

“You should loosen up some more.” He told me, tilting his head to the side as if he was analyzing the mechanics of my motions, like this was some sort of study. His tone was different too, instructive, and I wondered what I was bringing out in him.

My limbs felt as loose as they could get, but I tried harder and it only made the frown get worse. “Swing your hips slower, in a figure eight.” Was the next instruction, and this one I felt I had a little bit more success with. His head was swaying from side to side absently, like a snake, and the movement reminded me then of one of his movies, filmed long before we began dating: “Soldier’s Girl.” I’d never gotten around to watching the film but Lee had told me about how he’d played a transgender woman working in a burlesque club, and it was suddenly obvious that his previous instruction was why my dancing wasn’t up to his standards.

“Arch your back when you move.”

“Maybe I should just stop.” I stood abruptly still, and Lee had the gall to actually look surprised with me.

Lee frowned speculatively, having not realized what his critiques had done to my fragile performance confidence. “Why?”

I looked down, and knew he watched the way my hands twisted in knots in front of my belly. “If I’m not doing it well enough for you…”

There was a moment of silence and I felt at once too hot from the candles and too awkward and clumsy for my own good. Then a pair of bare feet appeared before me on the carpet and I looked up to see Lee standing imperiously over me, six feet three inches of sexual hunger and pride. His jeans rode dangerously low on his hips, and I could see his nipples hardened through his shirt. “Do you think I’m going to just let you give up?”

I shook my head silently.

“What was that?”

“No, I don’t think that.” And then I gasped as he stepped closer and simultaneously reached out to pull my hips totally flush with his. In the candlelight every inch of him glinted and gleamed dangerously, and there was no way I’d disobey either this man or the want aching in my body.

Lee pressed his hips forward against mine until we backed up and were closer to the bed; then beginning to sway his hips in a figure eight, his all-encompassing hands came to rest of my hips and guide them along in the same pattern. “Move your hips with mine.” He ordered. “Don’t let anything come between us.”

I concentrated hard at that point, wanting to please while trying to keep up, when two things distracted me. One was the hardness growing aggressively against my pelvis and hips, and two was the way he seamlessly reached down and stripped his shirt off without losing the pattern, tossing it to the floor.

Usually I’d take a moment to admire all the glorious muscles my boyfriend possessed, but today they not only transfixed me for quite a different reason, they also showed me why he was so grumpy.

Bruises, fresh and purple, spattered his chest and shoulders, and I finally noticed one on his jaw, back towards his hairline, that had hidden in the shadows I’d cloaked the room in. A few of them surrounded some raised and angry looking cuts, explaining why he’d changed his shirt on me, and most of them looked ugly and deep, especially those mottling his ribs. “What happened?” I winced at my own shrillness and stopped dancing to trace them with my fingertips.

But Lee would have none of that, and a stern finger tipped my face back up to his. “Don’t stop.” He ordered, and pressed my hips back into service. More aggressively attempting to distract me, Lee reached for the hem of my lingerie and tugged it over my head before I had any time to prepare.

For a brief moment his hands cupped my breasts and had me leaning into his touch, but soon I was pressed against him from shoulder to hip, out chests fitted together skin to skin in a sinful extravagance of heat and want. “Can you feel the way I move?” He asked me, rocking back and forth in place, and I sighed blissfully into his shoulder. He felt so warm and tautly held, and with the large palm on my back holding me in place such safety drifted through me and I nearly lost the pace. The touch of his fingers to the elastic of my panties sent a frisson of anticipation through me, and I pressed my lips to his chest in an open mouthed kiss until he too shivered with want. Fingers on my clit we rocked in a small circle in our bedroom for several minutes as I inched towards the edge until he stopped stroking me and I moaned in complaint. “Quiet.” Lee warned, taking one of my hands and sliding it down his jeans until my fingers wrapped around his cock.

Together the rocking continued, the pace he set on my clit matching the strokes I stretched over his member until our rocking devolved into mindless grinding, the bedroom filled with the wet sound of our fingers on our sexes and breathy moans I soon realized were mine. Before long Lee let out an animal sort of sound, tortured and too close to breaking free of any control. His pants were pushed down to his thighs and my hand and his cock were sticky with precum as he pushed me away.

Like a bull he breathed heavily through his nose, chest rising and falling rapidly while I fidgeted uncomfortably in my wet panties before him. “Strip.” He commanded in a harsh voice that left no room for hesitancy.

I was still wearing stockings which I bent down to strip off, and each time my fingers skimmed the length of my legs he made a sound hoarser than before. Down to my panties, I bent to take those off too, breasts falling forward and into his waiting hands. He pinched my nipples impatiently as I kicked them off my feet, and then had to wait to stand up straight again until he drew me up by those same reddened nipples like my body was a lure I was hooked on.

Our bodies experienced collision as skin to skin we sank to the carpet, completely ignoring the bed, and fell into lovemaking. Lee on top of me, his huge body bracketing mine, we felt nothing but each other – he too hungry to take much care and me too far gone to do anything about it. Lee reared up over me and tugged on my hips until they were seated firmly on his thighs; incredibly erotic, I watched him guide the head of his cock into me and then lean forward until he was fully seated inside.

“Fuck.” The word burst from both of our mouths simultaneously, but there was no pause of delight at our shared mind, only the gritting of teeth as pleasure burst and Lee began to thrust into me. Damn it felt so good to have his flesh part mine and delve into me until he possessed me, and as he bottomed out in me, cock head pushing against cervix, he let out a ragged, rumbling howl against my neck.

We slowed for torturous strokes, drawing out the moment to an interminable degree. It dawned on me that he was slowly fucking me while his hips twisted in some sort of figure eight pattern and I snarled against his neck, needing more yet craving this horribly fantastic suffering. Lee laughed lowly, darkly, in a way that sent vibrations throughout his body and into mine.

My shoulder blades burned against the carpet but it only spurred me to urge him on faster, clench tighter around him as the sounds of our pleasure grew louder and louder. Vaguely from somewhere around me I heard the angry pounding of a neighbor upset by our noise, but it only made Lee grin wickedly against my neck and thrust harder, faster.

I was gripping his shoulders but now I slid my hands down his back, nails first, to grip his buttocks and urge him still faster inside me till the pace was almost punishing. My nails sent him flying and he reared up, glistening with sweat, brow furrowed with concentration and near snarled with each thrust, "You better cum soon because I can't last any longer."

Even as he then bent down to lick the salt from my skin in a path that led to my breasts, a hand snaked between us to push me over the edge. There was nothing teasing about his fingers this time, and it was like a pleasurable assault, his fingers rubbing circles around and over my clit so that I was nearly overloaded with pleasure and white-hot friction. I jerked, digging my heels into the backs of his thighs and clenched tighter than ever as an orgasm rolled through me, loving the way it felt when Lee jerked and came inside me.

In post-coital glow we lay breathless and naked on the carpet, side by side and pressed against one another. I felt a soft kiss on my temple and smiled, leaning into Lee further. “I guess I didn’t do too bad.” I preened, stretching luxuriously, all self-consciousness gone.

“Next time I’ll teach you how to do it better.” Lee said with mock seriousness, and I smacked him in the side.

“Oh god, are you alright?” It was a gentle little nudge, yet he was hissing and holding a protective arm over his ribs, apparently having remembered the bruises. I sat up to place little kisses on what I could reach until Lee relaxed in my arms. “What happened to you?”

He shrugged to avoid my eyes, and I knew he had never intended to show me at all. “Just a little accident on the set. Kind of a… horse crash, if you will.”

“I’ll get you an ice pack from the kitchen.” Standing up I hesitated to feel cum beginning to drip down my thigh. “Hold on, let me clean up first.”

Lee followed me into the bathroom even though I told him I’d bring the pack out to him, and watched while I disposed of soiled toilet paper and pulled on this afternoon’s panties. In the yellow fluorescent lights he looked like a different man: exhausted but satisfied, battered yet content that he had both given and taken. Grateful.

“Thank you.” I shrugged but Lee blocked the doorway with his much taller body until he could place a soft kiss on my mouth. “That was exactly what I needed. How did you know?”

I grinned impishly. “I had a good teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you all think this one is crap? I'm not sure. For someone who's read so much smut I'm pretty inexperienced at actually writing it. I apologize in advance.
> 
> ALSO. Do you want a sequel? I had this semi-thought that Lee should get his make-artists to make him up like Calpernia again so that he can surprise and then properly teach the gf, which of course would lead to sexy times of a different flavor. Thoughts?


End file.
